Various topologies of DC voltage converters are known from the art. The DC voltage converter can comprise one or more power output stages and a unit for controlling and/or regulating the DC voltage converter, the power output stages and the unit comprising a mutual ground, for example a vehicle body.
Here, it is, however, disadvantageous that with certain operating states an operating current of the power output stages can flow via electrical cable connections of the unit or via cable shields. Since these cable connections generally are not provided for such large electric currents, the high load can lead to damages or destruction of the cable connections or of the electrical components arranged in these areas. The operating states are characterized for example by a high-impedance ground line connection of the power output stages, which are caused e.g. by corrosion and/or loss of a ground strap.